


Inseparable

by makkurataichou



Series: Boy Next Door [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Neighbour AU, implied domestic arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkurataichou/pseuds/makkurataichou
Summary: “Inseparable. It means we're always together."Modern AU where Sorey and Mikleo grow up as neighbours.





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something different with AO3 this time around and post this as a series rather than as a multi-chaptered fic! It's mostly because only the first part of this AU really applies to sormik week day 1, and I wanted to adhere to at least one theme before I went off on a sormik writing spree ;;;
> 
> Anyway, this is part 1 of an AU that chim and I have been ~~thirsting over~~ brainstorming for a while now. It also gave me an excuse to write kid sormik, and I had a lot of fun with it!! Please do let me know what you think!!

Inseparable.

Mikleo loved the word, because it fit him and Sorey to a fault. He’d learned it earlier that day during his English class, and he already couldn’t wait to go home and tell his best friend what it meant. He knew Sorey’s eyes would probably light up with glee; that he’d grab Mikleo by the shoulders and try to pronounce it himself, the little gap in his teeth making him lisp as he struggled with the syllables.

The mere thought of Sorey made a familiar warmth bubble up within Mikleo’s chest, and he smiled to himself, glancing down at the drawing he’d done of the two of them during his art lesson. Another thing he’d have to show Sorey later that day when his mother brought him over to play, just as she’d done every evening for as long as he could remember.

When his mother came to pick him up from school that day, Mikleo was pleasantly surprised to see Selene and Sorey sitting in the family minivan as well. It made sense, seeing as today was Sorey's last day of school, and his classes let out earlier than Mikleo's did. Next year, however, they would be going to the same school and taking the same classes, and Mikleo was looking forward to that very much.

As soon as her minivan slowed to a stop, he saw Sorey climb down the back seat and tug the door open with as much strength as his small arms could muster. He hopped out of the car and ran over to Mikleo, a bright smile on his face.

“Mikleo, Mikleo!” he cried. “I missed you!”

“Sorey!” Mikleo laughed as the smaller boy tackled him, almost knocking him over despite their difference in size. “I missed you too! I drew us in class today.”

Wide green eyes grew even brighter when Mikleo pulled the drawing out of his backpack, presenting it with a proud smile. “See? It’s us and our houses, cause we live right next to each other.”

Sorey leaned in close enough to press his nose against the paper, biting his lower lip when he saw a word scrawled at the top. “In...insep…” he tried to read, struggling with the ‘s’ just as Mikleo had anticipated. “...inseprabable?”

“Inseparable,” Mikleo corrected smugly. “It means we’re always together.”

At that, Sorey let out a shout of glee and latched onto Mikleo’s waist firmly, trying to spin them around. “We are, we are!” he chanted through peals of laughter, making them both stumble backwards with the momentum. “I wanna be with you forever, Mikleo!”

Mikleo couldn’t help but laugh too—Sorey’s laughter was always so contagious, and also refreshing after a long day at school. “Me too, Sorey,” he replied, wrapping his arms around the other boy. “We’ll always be together, okay?”

He felt Sorey nod eagerly against his chest, saw their mothers smiling at them from a distance, and the smile on his face grew soft with fondness.

He would give anything for these peaceful days to last forever.

* * *

“Selene, it looks like your little one is dozing off.”

Selene looked over at the children sitting in front of the television and smiled softly, eyes crinkling with mirth. Sorey and Mikleo were both sprawled across the floor, Sorey’s face dropping onto the silver-haired boy’s shoulder as he nodded off. Mikleo’s eyes were still trained on the screen, but she could see his eyes beginning to close as well.

“We should get them to bed,” she replied, looking across the table at Muse and grinning slightly. “How badly do you think Sorey will want to stay tonight?”

Muse smiled back. “Considering he’s half asleep, I don’t think it’ll be hard for you to say no.”

“Aw, come on Muse! You know I can say no to my own kid!”

“Are you sure?” Muse laughed softly. “I haven’t seen you win yet.”

When they walked over to the children, Mikleo managed to sleepily rip his gaze away from the television and look up at them. Sorey mumbled something incoherent when Mikleo moved away from him, latching onto his arm and struggling to tug him back.

Muse watched them with a fond expression on her face. “Mikleo, honey, Sorey needs to go now.”

Sorey instantly let out a whine, but before he could say anything in protest, Mikleo looked up at the two of them.

“Can...Sorey stay?” he asked carefully, gazing at them with wide, hopeful violet eyes. “I know he wants to...and I want him to stay, too, so…”

Selene bit her lip, clearly struggling to give him an answer. Eventually, she sighed and kneeled on the floor, placing a hand on his head.

“Mikleo, I—”

“Of course he can stay,” Muse said suddenly. “Isn’t that right, Selene?”

Surprised, Selene looked up at Muse and raised an eyebrow, smiling faintly. “Who’s the one who can’t resist her son’s charms now?”

Muse pouted. “You didn't want to say no, either. _I_ can't ignore those eyes, can you?”

Almost as if on cue, Sorey yawned and smiled wide. “Mikleo is so pretty…” he mumbled. “Pretty and comfy. Wanna stay here forever.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow. “Am I just a fancy pillow to you, Sorey?” he asked, his lips curving into a teasing smile.

“Nah.” Sorey unabashedly snuggled closer. “A fancy stuffed Normin maybe.”

“D-don't compare me to those things.”

“I know you like ‘em though. Just like Edna does.”

“Don't compare me to her, either!” Mikleo protested, but he didn't pull away despite the annoyed look on his face. Muse gave Selene an apologetic smile.

“Will your husband be ok with—”

“I'll explain it to him,” Selene cut in with a reassuring grin. “There's nothing I won't do for Sorey's happiness. And Mikleo's, too.”

Muse looked down at the two boys, who were now both fast asleep, curled up on the floor, their hands grasping each other's as they slept. “You're strong, Selene,” she whispered. “If there's ever anything—”

“You’ll be the first to know!” Selene insisted, flexing her arm lightly in a reassuring manner. “I live right next door, after all. I know where to escape to.” Her smile softened. “And so does Sorey.”

“Well, you’re both always welcome here.” Muse said, bending down to scoop Mikleo into her arms. “Let’s get these two to bed, and we can talk more later.”

Selene nodded as she picked Sorey up as well. He whined again in protest, and she gave him an amused look. “Easy there,” she said, bumping her forehead against his. “You can cuddle with Mikleo as much as you want to once we’re upstairs, okay?”

Sorey smiled sleepily and buried his face in her shoulder. The two mothers carried the boys upstairs and placed them in Mikleo’s bed, pulling the covers up to their shoulders. Mikleo instantly reached out for Sorey, who reached back and latched onto his hand tightly—a gesture of reassurance and comfort that made Selene and Muse smile fondly.

_‘As long as they’re together, we know they’ll be happy.’_

* * *

“We should get married, Mikleo.”

“Sorey, marriage is for adults. We’re just kids.”

“When we’re older, then!” Sorey gave him a toothy grin, the gap between his front teeth even wider now since his visit to the dentist last week.

Mikleo shook his head. “Marriages mean kissing. And I don’t want to kiss you.”

This earned him a deep pout from Sorey. “Aww, you’re no fun,” he grumbled, burying his nose in a nearby book. “But it means we’d get to be together, right?”

“Sorey, we’re _always_ together,” Mikleo countered. “Besides...marriage also means, uh...fights…”

He trailed off awkwardly. Sorey didn’t respond, but Mikleo knew that he was thinking about it too...about the time they’d seen Selene crying when they’d peeked into the kitchen during one of their visits. About how Sorey had recently been woken up several times by muffled shouting coming from downstairs. About how the light-hearted conversations between their mothers had gradually grown into heavier, more serious talks.

Mikleo glanced over at Sorey. The boy’s face was still buried in his book, but it looked like he was forcing himself to concentrate so he could avoid thinking about other things. With a soft sigh, the silver-haired boy closed his own book and scooted closer to Sorey.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Do you wanna go get ice cream? Lailah knows a truck that parks close by.”

Mikleo knew that ice cream wouldn’t keep their worries at bay for long, but the grateful smile on Sorey’s face still made it worth it.

* * *

Mikleo had always loved Sorey. Love was a complex word, and it ran deeper than the words the other kids at their new high school threw around in hushed whispers between classes. Love, to Mikleo, meant wanting to protect the person he was closest to. And Sorey with his lanky limbs and messy hair and brace-lined teeth was constantly in need of his protection.

Honestly, he didn’t understand why a kid as clumsy and uncoordinated as Sorey had chosen soccer as an extracurricular activity. Not only did it cut into their walks home after school, it also meant that Sorey left school with injuries on a near-daily basis. Mikleo was beginning to lose count of all the first-aid kits and makeshift ice packs he’d gone through by now.

“Ow!” Sorey flinched when Mikleo pressed a disinfectant-soaked cotton wad against one of his many scrapes. Mikleo cringed as well—he didn't like seeing Sorey in pain either, but he forced himself to continue, knowing that Sorey would hurt less once he was done.

“What am I gonna do with you,” he sighed instead, pulling a roll of gauze from his travel kit and wrapping it around the brunet’s arm. He always had more than one first-aid kit on him to account for Sorey’s recklessness—one at home, one in his locker at school, and one in his bag in case of emergencies like this one.

Sorey made a face. “I’m sorry, Mikleo. You didn’t have to wait up for me, you know.”

“Of course I did,” Mikleo countered. “We always walk home together. I’m not going to let soccer get in the way of that.”

A moment later, he added, “why soccer? I didn’t know you even _liked_ soccer.”

“Rose recommended it,” Sorey explained. “She said it’d help me get stronger. I’m kind of a wimp, right?”

He let out a watery laugh, smiling as widely as ever, but Mikleo saw through his façade. Sorey could never hide anything from him.

“You’re not a wimp, Sorey, and you don’t _need_ to get stronger,” Mikleo insisted, pressing a fresh cotton wad against Sorey’s cheek and wincing when he hissed in response. “I just don’t want you forcing yourself into something you don’t like.” _‘Especially if it means us spending less time together.’_

Sorey shrugged. “I might be bad, but Coach Zaveid said I had potential.” When Mikleo pulled away from his face, he grinned, his braces catching the sun and lighting up like a Christmas tree. “I just have to keep at it and I’ll get better, right?”

Mikleo sighed again and placed a bandage over the cut on Sorey’s cheek. “Do you enjoy playing soccer, Sorey?” he asked finally, looking him straight in the eye.

Without hesitation, the brunet nodded. “I do. I really do, Mikleo, and I swear I’m not forcing myself into it. You’d be the first to know.”

Mikleo bit his lip. “If you’re sure…” As much as he didn’t want to see Sorey get hurt anymore, and as much as he wanted to get back those extra hours with his best friend, he would never keep Sorey from doing something he genuinely loved.

“Just...be more careful, okay?” he added before he could help himself. “You’re only human. Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Mm!” Sorey's enthusiastic grin was back. Mikleo could never find it in himself to refuse that smile, and so he returned it with a fond look on his face.

Their club activities would keep them apart, but they'd find a way to make up the time.

* * *

Mikleo was nose-deep in papers when he heard a small sound against his window, almost as though someone had thrown a pebble at it. Confused, he turned to look outside only to see Sorey in the window across from his, holding a sign that said ‘Can I come over?’

He pushed his window open. “Sorey? Is everything okay?”

The brunet did not open his window in response; instead, he gave Mikleo a weak smile that spoke volumes, his eyes darting towards his bedroom door and back to the window across from him.

Mikleo nodded, causing Sorey's face to light up instantly—he put the sign down and held up five fingers, then disappeared into his room. Rolling back to his desk, Mikleo let out a sigh as he resumed flipping through the papers on his desk.

True to form, barely five minutes later, he heard a knock on the front door. Mikleo ran down the stairs and opened the door to reveal a slightly-disheveled Sorey with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. The bag was still unzipped and clothes were spilling out of it, and Mikleo frowned at the sight.

“You never have to ask, you know,” he said, stepping aside to let Sorey in. “You can come over whenever you want to.”

Sorey gave him an apologetic look as he kicked his shoes off. “I know, but you were studying, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't disturbing you.”

Mikleo shook his head. “Doesn't matter. If you need to get out of your house, you're always welcome here.”

At that, Sorey’s expression only grew sadder. “I just wish there was more I could do,” he admitted quietly, dropping his bag onto the ground, his shoulders slumping. “It isn’t like this every night, but when it is...all I can do is lock myself in my room, Mikleo. I feel so _helpless._ ”

The silver-haired boy remained silent, a slew of thoughts running through his head. As Sorey’s parents’ arguments had gotten louder and more out of hand, he had grown more and more reserved, no longer going out of his way to make new friends and immersing himself in soccer instead. Mikleo wanted nothing more than to take all of Sorey’s pain away...to see him go back to being the cheery, optimistic person he had been in the past.

“Do you want to watch a movie tonight?” he offered instead, knowing that comfort was all he could give and hoping that it would be enough. “I’ll let you pick the genre this time.”

For the first time that night, Sorey’s mouth drew into a genuine smile, and he leaned forward, pulling Mikleo into a hug. “I’d love that,” he murmured against Mikleo’s shoulder. “Thank you, Mikleo.”

Mikleo couldn’t remember the last time they’d hugged—physical contact between them had grown more sparse since they’d gotten older, but it wasn’t as though either of them were opposed to hugs. They simply hadn’t been able to find the time, and that thought made Mikleo’s heart hurt ever so slightly, but at least it allowed him to appreciate how much Sorey had grown in the last few months. They were both about the same height now, and he could feel the lean muscle of Sorey’s shoulders as he hugged him back. Mikleo felt pride well up within his chest—that, and something else entirely, but it was a new feeling that he couldn’t yet explain, and he pushed it down in favour of more familiar emotions.

“I’ll ask mom to make us some popcorn,” Mikleo said as he pulled away, glancing briefly at Sorey’s face before heading towards the kitchen. “Feel free to drop your stuff in my room.”

For a moment, he could’ve sworn that he’d seen Sorey’s cheeks grow red, but he chalked it up to the speed of his movement and the dim lights in the hallway. After all, Sorey had nothing to be embarrassed about. The two of them had sought comfort from each other since they were young, never failing to cheer each other up regardless of the circumstances...and this time was no different.

Mikleo would make sure of it.

* * *

When he was sixteen, Mikleo’s perfect world came crumbling down around him.

He and Sorey had spent their entire summer vacation together as they normally did: playing video games, eating ice-cream, and swimming in Sorey's backyard pool. Mikleo had summer classes and Sorey was attending a soccer camp, but they'd built their routine around their obligations to make time for each other. Even so, he hadn't been able to anticipate Sorey pulling him aside one afternoon and telling him three words that pierced through his heart like a hot knife.

“I’m moving away.”

Mikleo didn’t know what hurt more—the words themselves, or the dejected look on Sorey’s face as he said them. He looked as crushed as Mikleo felt, hands clasped tightly in front of him with his head lowered, bangs hiding his eyes.

“Mom’s moving out, and I’m going with her,” he continued, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “We aren’t taking much with us, but Gramps has a place in the city for us to stay at.”

Mikleo swallowed thickly. “When?”

“In a few weeks.” Sorey’s expression grew more apologetic. “After my last summer soccer game.”

Mikleo’s heart sank. It was too soon...everything was happening faster than he could process it. “You...you could’ve said something sooner,” was all he managed to muster, hating the tremor in his voice and hating the way Sorey’s shoulders slumped when he said the words out loud. “We had all summer.”

“I-I wish I’d known myself,” Sorey replied, clenching the end of his shirt between his fists. “I should’ve picked up on the signs, Mikleo, they never tell me anything—”

“— no, it’s okay.” Mikleo cut him off. “I know it was out of your hands. I just wish...I wish we’d seen it coming.”

Sorey licked his lips. “Mm.”

Silence stretched between them. There was nothing more to say...nothing more that _could_ be said. Sorey was leaving, and there was no indication that he was ever coming back.

“...you’ll come to the game, won’t you?” Sorey’s voice was soft and hesitant. “I always play my best when you’re around.”

Mikleo scoffed. “Only because you know I’ll patch you up when you get hurt. Honestly, Sorey, what are you gonna do without me?”

Sorey gave him a smile. “I’ll figure something out! Mom says I might be able to visit next summer.”

Then, his expression suddenly turned shy. “We can have more sleepovers at your place,” he continued, sounding bashful. “You can tell me everything I missed out on while I was away.”

Mikleo couldn’t help but smile back. They wouldn’t have be apart for long, and that thought gave him a little hope to cling to. “Sounds like a plan,” he replied, raising his arm to bump the back of his fist against Sorey’s. “I guess we’ll have the Internet, too, so it won’t be _too_ bad.”

“I’ll send you tons of selfies! Especially once I get my braces off.” Sorey grinned, revealing the blue and white bands he’d gotten recently in Mikleo’s honour. “So you have to send me some too. Deal?”

“...no selfies. But I’ll send you pictures so you know what I’m up to.”

“That’s good enough for me!”

The light-hearted conversation and the promise of constant communication eased Mikleo’s mind for a while. He’d see Sorey often enough, even if it was just through pictures, and as long as Sorey was happier and more comfortable in his new home, Mikleo could allow himself to be happy as well.

But even reassurance couldn’t stop time. Their last few weeks together sped by like a fleeting summer breeze, and before either of them knew it, it was time for Sorey’s last game. Mikleo was there in the stands as he’d promised, watching as Sorey ran onto the field, fully outfitted in his gear. He smiled at the sight—the first time he’d seen Sorey in his uniform, it had hung off his frame, but it was clear that he’d grown into it by now, filling it in well and looking far more confident than he had two years ago.

Mikleo almost hated to admit it, but this had definitely been one of Rose’s better ideas—soccer had done wonders for Sorey’s confidence and energy levels, and he felt a surge of pride course through him at the sight of his best friend waving at the small crowd gathered in the stands.

Then, Sorey caught a glimpse of Mikleo, and he turned to give him an enthusiastic wave and a smile as bright as the sun. Mikleo felt his heart melt, and he waved back quickly, watching as Sorey’s attention was diverted by Zaveid calling to him to get into position...watching as Sorey jogged across the field and away from him.

He told himself not to think about the fact that Sorey was leaving today. He tried not to focus on the fact that this would be one of the last times he saw Sorey walking away from him. He wrapped his arms around himself and willed himself to consider this just an ordinary summer day, even though the steadily-growing void in his stomach refused to go away.

 _‘Sorey will be fine without me,’_ he told himself instead. _‘He’s stronger now. He doesn’t need me to protect him anymore.’_

But he should’ve known that Sorey, despite his increased confidence and physical strength, would still end up getting injured.

Partway into the second half of the game, Sorey was seemingly distracted while trying to complete a pass, searching for something in the crowd. Before he could even see it coming, a member of the other team slammed into his leg in an attempt to slide the ball away from him. Instead of successfully stealing it, however, the two of them collapsed in a tangle of limbs, and Mikleo jumped to his feet instantly, trying to crane his neck above the rest of the crowd, trying to see whether Sorey was okay.

Both coaches called for a time out, and Sorey and the other player were carried away to their respective teams’ benches. Mikleo felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach, and his thoughts swirled with fear as he made his way through the crowd and down the stands, hoping with all his heart that Sorey was alright.

To his relief, there was nothing to worry about. Sorey was covered in cuts and bruises—not unlike usual—but he had no major injuries, and Mikleo was grateful for that when he sat down next to him on the bench.

“Sorey, how do you feel?” he asked earnestly.

The brunet frowned, hunched over with his hands clasped in his lap. “To be honest...a little disappointed. Coach Zaveid says I need to sit out the rest of the game.”

Mikleo huffed. Sorey never had his priorities straight. “I’m sure he’s just glad you’re alright,” he countered, placing a hand on Sorey’s shoulder. “And I am too. You had me so worried...what were you thinking, looking out at the crowd like that?”

Sorey flinched. “I...was searching for you, actually,” he admitted softly. “I don’t know why, but I just...wanted to see you again.”

There was a weight to his words that didn’t go unnoticed by either of them. “You know I would’ve come to see you off after the game, Sorey,” Mikleo said with a sigh. “You could’ve just waited for me.”

“But the team would’ve been celebrating if we’d won! Or complaining if we’d lost! And everyone would’ve pulled me away until mom came to pick me up, and then I would’ve left without saying goodbye—”

“Sorey.”

Mikleo cut him off with a firm, defiant stare. “I would never let you leave without saying goodbye. And your mom wouldn’t, either.” He frowned. “You didn’t have to get so worked up over nothing.”

“It isn’t _nothing_ , Mikleo!” Sorey was persistent, almost pleading. “It’s...it’s _you_. I didn’t want to take any chances.”

Mikleo opened his mouth to protest, but the desperate look in Sorey’s eyes made him clamp it shut. He knew Sorey didn’t want to leave, just as much as he didn’t want Sorey to go, but they still had some time together, especially now. It was almost as if they had a reason to be thankful for Sorey’s injuries

“Well, I’m here now,” he said with a defeated smile. “So, let’s get you patched up.”

The game ended thirty minutes later, Sorey’s team losing by a single goal. The rest of his teammates crowded around him and Mikleo, smiling good-naturedly and wishing Sorey good luck in his future endeavours. It made the hole in the pit of Mikleo’s stomach grow even larger, but he ignored it in favour of bandaging Sorey’s injuries, even as his other friends said their teary goodbyes.

Soon enough, the crowds dispersed and the teams cleaned up their things and left, leaving the two of them alone in the park as the sun began to set above them. A chilly breeze began to blow, simultaneously signaling the start of fall and the end of their sixteen years together. Sorey stared at the ground in silence while Mikleo finished wrapping gauze around the last of the cuts on his arm.

“I’m sorry, Mikleo,” Sorey whispered softly after several minutes of quiet contemplation. “I wish we could’ve spent more time together, but with all this practice—”

Gentle fingers were placed on either side of his face, urging him to turn his head and meet Mikleo’s gaze. Mikleo gave him a stern yet soft look, wanting nothing more than to bring back his smile.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Sorey,” he insisted. “We made the most of our summer, and that’s what counts, right?” Despite the lump in his throat, he smiled. “And we’ll see each other next summer, too. There’s no need to be sad.”

“Mm.” Sorey gave him a watery smile. “I’m...really gonna miss you, Mikleo.”

“I’ll miss you too,” the silver-haired boy said without hesitation. “And I’ll miss being able to patch you up like this. Honestly you’re useless without me.”

“...mm.”

“Just...take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will.”

Mikleo continued to let his hands linger on Sorey’s face much longer than they needed to. A part of him screamed at him to pull away, but the rest of him wanted to feel the warmth of Sorey’s skin for as long as he could, before Sorey left Elysia and he lost the familiar comfort he had only ever been able to associate with his best friend.

“Hey, Mikleo.”

His eyes flickered upwards to meet Sorey’s, and he only had a moment to register green eyes fluttering shut before a warm mouth came crashing into his.

It was a hasty, chaste kiss, if Mikleo could even call it a kiss. All he felt were Sorey’s braces pressed up against his lips—Sorey had never kissed anyone before in his entire life, so it should have come as no surprise that his first kiss would be sloppy and unpracticed. But the part that caught him off-guard was that it was _him_ that Sorey had chosen to kiss. His neighbour, his best friend, the person who had always been beside his side, was _kissing_ him, and Mikleo was about to slide his eyes shut when Sorey suddenly pulled away and got to his feet, stumbling slightly.

“S-sorry,” he stammered, his eyes darting left and right, hands clasped tightly in front of him. “B-bye, Mikleo.”

Before Mikleo could even speak, or stand up, or reach out and tell Sorey to _stay_ _and explain himself_ , the brunet turned around and dashed away in the opposite direction, never once looking back. By the time Mikleo managed to shake himself out of his stupor long enough to stand up and call after him, Sorey was long gone.

And this time, he wasn’t coming back.


End file.
